My Bastard My Moron
by spirits and darkness
Summary: Oh shit I'm late again. Iruka is gonna kill me. It's all because of the bastard called Sasuke. (modern setting)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warning: It's boyxboy. If you don't like that don't read this story.**

 **I'm happy to write a Sasunaru story. One of my OTPs.**

* * *

My Bastard My Moron

Chapter 1

Oh shit I'm late again. Iruka is gonna kill me. It's all because of the bastard called Sasuke.

….

LAST NIGHT

A cold breeze embraced me and the city lights shined my way. It was a beautiful night in Marseille.

I put my headphones on and hummed to my favorite songs and who I saw on my way to home the teme, sitting on the bench alone. I knew I should have ignored him but he looked like a kicked puppy. So I took my headphones off and yelled I mean spoke to him: „Teme what are you doing here late?" He looked at me annoyed and answered: „Dobe why are you coming so late at home?"

„None of your business teme." Why I talked with the arrogant bastard anyway and walked to my house when he grabbed my hand „Naruto I have to talk to you. Can I come in? He had again the sad look on his face so I let him in. We walked to the kitchen. I made tea. Sasuke sat on the chair staring at me initially. It made me shiver I turned around to see his face. His eyes were still fixed on me fiercely. He began to talk: „ I'm leaving Marseille. I'm moving to Oxford." I blinked once twice I didn't get it. Sasuke was leaving?

„But why are you going to Oxford?"

„ Itachi got a job offer there and I was accepted to the university of Oxford."

„ When are you coming back?"

„ It will take four years."

„When are you leaving?"

He hesitated than spoke slowly: „ tomorrow"

„Bastard why didn't you say anything before?"

„I know you would yell and be upset about it"

„Of course I will when you are leaving and I can't see you for four fucking years!"

„Are you gonna miss me ?"

„In your dreams teme"

„Moron I gonna miss you…do you remember the promise we made when we were fourteen?"

„As if I can forget that you stole my first kiss jerk"

„And you liked it", he smirked.

…..

FOUR YEARS BACK

* * *

So yeah next chapter we're going back in time where their love just began. I love this couple too much 3

always happy to receive constructive criticism:)

See you next time guys


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I changed about their age. At the present their both eighteen. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

FOUR YEARS BACK

It was summer and that means festival time. I couldn't t wait to taste all the delicious food. It was getting dark but the harbor was lively as ever filled with laughter and colorful lights. I was enjoy myself along with me was the the teme moody as ever. He was somehow my best friend even though we argue everyday he's the person I trust most. Enough with that back to the festival. I got me crepes. The place became more crowded so we went to our favorite spot. We were sitting on the big stone and watched the waves. I knew Sasuke wasn't a talkative boy but today the silence was in a way different.

„Teme why are you sulking?"

„I'm not sulking dobe."

„Yes you are."

„I'm just not enthusiastic as you about this festival"

„ But you always go to the festival…It was even your idea." What could be different this year?

„ Ah I got it. You're sulking because Itachi had to work today and didn't come with you"

„No moron!"

„Little Sasuke is missing his big brother"

„ Naruto stop that!" but I could't stop laughing and he was glaring at me.

„Don't be sad you know you always got me Sasuke-teme", I said and gave him the biggest grin I could have made. Sasuke stared at me. I couldn't say what he was thinking. His face had a blank expression but his eyes showed an intense fire towards me.I felt somehow nervous. His expression changed and he wore the Uchiha trademark smirk.

„Always hm?",and came closer to me.

„Yeah always teme", I nodded.

The bastard was sitting too close. My body temperature rise for unknown reason. I could no longer take it and was gonna yell at him but he shut me up with his mouth. Warm lips pressed against mine my heart beat fast. A foreign feeling swallowed me. I pushed him away. We both were trying to catch our breath.

I screamed at him: „Bastard what the hell was that?"

He looked at me as he didn't heard me. He eyes were fixed at my lips. „You were right the crepes are really tasty." It took me a moment to realize what he was saying.

„Bastard I'm gonna kill you", and I was trying as he was running away and laughed: „Come on dobe it's late we should go home." Truly amazed that Sasuke was laughing I stand there like a tree and then screamed: „ Wait for me teme!"

….

LAST NIGHT

„No i didn't like it and it was the proof that you always were a pervert", I told him. Suddenly aware that Sasuke was standing next to me.

„ So you didn't like it..I have to change that",he whispered in my ear.

„ What wait bastard you can't mmpfh…."

* * *

 **Sasuke the pervert also a very jealous and possessive one. Poor Naru**

 **See you next time guys:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**darkhuntressxir: Thank you for the review. Yeah I think he will even though he would never admit it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _LAST NIGHT_

„No i didn't like it and it was the proof that you always were a pervert", I told him. Suddenly aware that Sasuke was standing next to me.

„ So you didn't like it..I have to change that",he whispered in my ear.

„ What wait bastard you can't mmpfh…."

* * *

As I tried to push him away he held me tighter and I was melting in his kiss. Before the bastard tried to go further I hit him.

„Dobe what are you doing ?"

„Teme I need answers from you." Sasuke saw that I was serious. We both sat on the chairs again.

„When is your flight tomorrow?"

„At 5 pm"

„So we can see each other tomorrow?", I asked.

Sasuke nodded „ I thought we could have lunch together at your favorite restaurant?"

That was a wonderful idea.

I smiled at him „I loved to" and he returned the smile caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead.

„Naruto I know it's a selfish decision and I wouldn't ask you to come with me. You have a life here. Four years are long but it's not a lifetime…"

I looked at Sasuke. This boy was my best friend and my lover. We fought and laughed together. We held each others back when life was not easy to us. We were inseparable. He was the most precious person to me. I knew what Sasuke was thinking. Will it change?

„Yeah four years are long…

There was a long silence and I broke it with these words „Sasuke I don't believe in long distance relationships but I don't want to lose you"

„As if I want that dobe…why must it be so complicated?" Another silence spread in the room until Sasuke came with a ridiculous idea.

"What if we don't have any contact with each other for four years?"

I give him a confused expression „That doesn't make any sense?"

„ See it as a challenge. It's a good opportunity to see how strong our relationship really is. If it could survive such a long separation."

„ Hmm are you not afraid that I find a new hot boyfriend who is less a bastard ", I grinned.

„I'm gonna kill that person", he gritted. I laughed at it. The possessive side of him was somehow funny and a bit scary but most of all funny. No contact for four years...

„We were always together maybe it will be good for both of us to have a bit distance. It sounds like a challenge I'm in… but I can't promise you anything."

Sasuke frowned „Moron don't make me worry…You are mine Naru don't forget that."

„You always tell me I have a bad memory", I smirked now the frown turned into a glare.

„I just have to show you so there is no way you could forget it"

„Sas you can't have me all night." I whined.

„We'll see", he said with a hungry expression on his face and kissed me deeply. He lifted me bridal style and went towards the bedroom. As always he was not listening to me but it's not like I'was complaining. I kissed him as he closed the door.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm not really content with this chapter. I hope next will be better.**

 **See you next time:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**darkhuntressxir: Even I don't know it yet. You just have to read the story till the end. :)**

 **Author's note: Sorry I don't update regularly. Here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Oh shit I'm late again. Iruka is gonna kill me. It's all because of the bastard called Sasuke. He doesn't know how to control himself and we ended up doing it in the morning as well. I blush at the memories. Finally I arrive to my internship at the psychology institute childcare which was organized by Iruka who was once my teacher. As I enter the room eight children run towards me and scream joyfully: „Naruto!" „Hey guys did you miss me?" „Naruto you're late again." Iruka is standing at the doorframe. I follow him to another room.

„I'm sorry Iruka I really hurried."

He sighs „ It's really important to be on time Naruto. You're good with the children but if you can't make it next time punctually you have to finish the internship somewhere else."

„I'm sorry Iruka. I definitely will be on time."

Iruka gives me a genuine smile „Now come the kids wants to play with you… Oh before I forget it who will take care of the children this afternoon?"

„Marcel will come."

„Good"

Marcel is one of my close friends from Highschool. He is very kindhearted guy surrounded with an aura of calmness. Expect Sasuke Marcel is my only friend here. He wants to become a teacher. I think it suits him very much.

With the children time flies fast and my shift comes to an end. It's time to meet my bastard. Sasuke is waiting at the „Chez Ida" restaurant. I love this place. The restaurant is popular for his good atmosphere and the cheerful people working there. Also is the food tasty and the price is not too high. There he is in a dark red shirt and nice black jeans. He really looks good. I wave at him: „Hi teme!" „Dobe" and gives me a peck on the cheek. „Come on I'm hungry" As we wait for our food we talk about the old times, his tomato obsession(which he still denies), my internship, Itachi, my parents and about my dog Kuruma (who looks more like a fox than a dog). We both never mention anything about Sasukes leave.

„Boa I'm full", stretch my arm as we walk out the restaurant. „ So what should we do?" „Hmm I could need some exercise what about riding bicycles? „ It's been a while we did that together." „ Sounds good." We go to the park. I race with Sasuke. it's really fun. At some point we have enough and decide to go for a walk. We see a little food stand. „ What about some crepes?" Sasuke asks. „ As if I say no to crepes."

We buy the crepes and walk to our favorite spot on the harbor. We sit on the big stone and eat the crepes in silence while looking at the sea. I feel content. I'm gonna miss this. This little moments who fills me with so much happiness and peace. I'm gonna miss Sasuke.

„You look like a moron… still eating like a kid." I glare at him. Yeah I'm kind of a messy eater. I know it myself. I try to wipe my mouth. He holds me back. „ Such a waste let me do it." He kisses me…thoroughly. There is no need to wipe my mouth now. He stares at me and this time I press my lips against his. He opens his mouth. I always wondered how he can be such a good kisser. He tastes so good. We lose ourselves in the kiss. Soon we recognize the lack of oxygen that force us to part away. „ Naru we have to go" he says softly. We are own our way to Sasukes house.

„You know what I don't know which course you took?" I ask him curiously. „ Right I never told you about it. I took biochemistry" „ You're in Medical Sciences so you are not follow after Itachi." When Sasuke was a child he always said that he wanted to become like his big brother. Even today he looks up to him. „ I realized that law isn't really my thing." „Yeah you like more the creepy stuff." He chuckles „No the more interesting stuff." „ Hey did you said goodbye to my parents?" „ Of course otherwise you mom would kill me. I was in the morning at your house. I told Kuruma watch after you and scare off any guys who tries to hit you. He agreed with me." „ You idiot!"

We end up at his house. Sasuke goes in to get his luggage. „ Ok Itachi I meet you at the airport." hangs up the phone. We both stand outside the house and face each other. „ Don't cry moron you look ugly when you do that." „ Bastard!" and hug him. He holds me tightly. „ Naru…Naru let me see you face." I refuse and hug him tighter. „Don't squeeze me so much even bastards need to breathe " I look up to him. He kisses my forehead. „ I love you moron." I grin at him „Who is the sappy one? Love you too." „ Ah we are turning to a sappy couple the separation was a good decision." I hit him and he laughs.

* * *

 **The restaurant called Chez Ida really exists** **in Marseille. Thanks for reading. Review please!**

 **See you next time:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey so this is rather a short chapter. I tried to write in third person. This time it's more about their past.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Mom I can't attend dinner. See you later.-sent

It only takes a few minutes before Narutos phone rings.

„Young Man you're coming home now."

„But Mom…

„No buts If I don't see you in ten minutes. I personally come and get you." Just the imagination horrified Naruto. He has no doubt that Kushina would find him. So Naruto stand up to go home. He opens the door and his mom comes running at him. She gives him a big hug. He feels reassured and breathes out. „ Come on my son dinner is ready." His Dad already sitting at the table, gives hime a smile and a look as he understands how Naruto is feeling right now. His parents know a long time a go how close these two are. In their childhood Sasuke practically lived with the Uzumakis.

* * *

Kushina was born in Japan and was the best friend of Mikoto. Narutos mom worked as an agent until she met Minato. He comes from Paris and was staying one year in Japan. They fell in love. At one point Kushina had to decide between her actual life and the possibility to form a new life with Minato. They decide to start their new life in Marseille. Afterwards Naruto was born. Time went on and their happiness held. The Uzumakis enjoyed their quit peaceful life. But then they heard the news. Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha are dead. Kushina immediately left to Japan. These separation for months were tough for Minato and Kushina as well. But it was the hell for Uchicha brothers. She decided to take the boys with her. it wasn't easy but then they all were together in the Uzumaki household. Kushina could never forget the moment when she was standing at their house with the Uchihas and declared to her husband that these kids gonna live with them. He just looked at them and back to her. Minato smiled and welcomed them to their home but not before hugging Kushina tightly and whispering „I missed you.", in her ear. She really tried hard not to cry. The two brothers were really quit at the beginning. Itachi became really protective of Ssauke and the person himself didn't want to talk with anyone. Until he saw Naruto running towards him and dragging him to go to the play ground. When they went to pick them up Naruto and Sasuke were fighting against each other. One calling the other dobe and the other calling teme. It went on like this forever but one day Kushina and Itachi saw Sasuke protecting Naruto from bullies and they way he was wiping Narutos tears away with a look that held so much affection they knew these two are gonna be strong for each other.

Minato and Kushina saw them as their own sons. After an year Itachi bought his own apartment moved in with his brother. He didn't want to be a burden. Nevertheless Itachi had to promise the Uzumakis to live in Marseille. Even tough they lived in different houses Sasuke and Naruto saw each other every day. They even went to the same school. As they grow up their bond became stronger and it seemed like these two were inseparable.

* * *

„Hi Naruto did Sasuke already leave?" „Yeah he should be landing in a half hour." „ Cheer up! Your mom cooked your favorite dish…" Just at the right time Kushina comes with the Bouillabaisse. At the sight of his favorite food he lightens Dad is right he can't just mope around. It's not like he will be separated from Sasuke forever. This four years gonna be tough and eat a nice dinner with two of his most important people in his life.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! What do you think?**

 **Bouillabaisse is a very popular dish from Marseille. I know Naruto is a crazy ramen lover, but he was born in Marseille( in this story), so I had to change it.**

 **See you next time:)**


End file.
